


Stuck

by rosenkrone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia was just not meant to climb trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woofemus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "stuck in a tree"

“Trust me.”  Cordelia smiles, holding up her arms and trying her best to sound convincing as she attempts to coax Sumia from where she sits.

“I don’t know…” Sumia leans forward, knuckles white as she grips the tree branch with all of her might.  

“Climbing is the hard part, getting down…”  Cordelia’s words trail off as Sumia slips, letting out a panicky squeak.  It all seems to happen in slow motion.  Sumia struggles to keep her balance, fingers failing to find purchase.  Cordelia’s eyes widen and she stumbles forward, hoping to prevent the worst.

Somehow Cordelia manages to reach Sumia in time though the impact knocks her backwards, stealing her breath.  She wraps her arms around Sumia as they fall, wincing when they land on the ground with a thud.

Sumia inhales sharply, sitting up and waving her hand in front of Cordelia’s face.  “I’m so- I’m so sorry!  Are… are you okay?”  Her voice quivers, the tears sure to follow if the sound of sniffling is any indication.

Cordelia waits for her vision to clear, blinking slowly until she can make out Sumia’s features. With a breathless laugh, she smiles at Sumia.  “See? Getting down is much easier.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

A glimpse of pink and purple catches Cordelia’s eye moments before she hears the familiar sound of Sumia’s voice.  “Come on, you can do it.”

Peering through the thicket, she finds Sumia halfway up a tree, struggling to maintain her balance while stretching her fingers out towards a cat that seems to be stuck on one of the higher branches.  It regards her for a moment, letting out a soft cry before hesitantly slinking closer and pressing against her hand.  “That’s a good kitty.  I’m so proud of you.”

The cat jumps on Sumia’s shoulder without warning and she lets out a nervous giggle.  Her boot slips against the stiff bark of the tree and Cordelia feels as if her heart is about to stop but Sumia manages to regain her balance as the cat settles around her neck.  

Cordelia is moving forward before she realizes it, an odd sense of déjà vu hitting her as she watches the scene.  In her hurry, she misses the stick in front of her, a loud crack sounding out as she steps on top of it.  The noise frightens the cat and it rushes away, jumping to a lower branch and scrambling down the tree before disappearing from sight.

“Oh-“  Their eyes meet and Sumia’s face lights up even as struggles to right herself, fingers scraping against the tree branch.  

Pausing beneath the tree, Cordelia spreads her arms out.  “I’ve got you.”

“Th-that’s…”  Sumia’s words trail off as she realizes how far she is from the ground.  “I-If you’re sure.”

“Trust me.”  Cordelia braces herself, watching Sumia carefully.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sumia bites her lip.  “I’m letting go then.”

It happens quickly, fingers letting go of the branch, a quiet yelp escaping as Sumia drops.  Her face squishes up as she prepares for the impact but Cordelia catches her with a laugh, holding her securely around the waist. Sumia’s toes barely brush the ground and her brow wrinkles in confusion as Cordelia continues to hold her.

“I didn’t think I would ever see you climb a tree after what happened the last time.”

Sumia slowly opens her eyes only to glance away, a hint of pink appearing on her cheeks.  “The cat was crying…”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Cordelia carefully sets Sumia on her feet, catching her when she stumbles.  

Sumia’s hands press against Cordelia’s shoulders and she shares a shy smile, voice barely above a whisper as she speaks.  “I knew you would break my fall.”


End file.
